


She'll Be Home For Christmas

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Christmas, F/M, Fear, Gen, Hunters, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Malia is kidnapped, the pack begins to plan it's next move. How will they get her back? And who are the huners who have her captive?</p><p>Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day 10. Prompt: Home For Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Be Home For Christmas

Stiles paced restlessly around Scott’s living room. His hands clenched and unclench involuntarily, and every now and then he’d give his hands a quick shake.

“Go over it again. What was the last thing you remember?”

“I have already told you this, like, 100 times!” Liam said, crossing his arms. He was sitting on the couch, looking pale and wan. The wolfsbane had done a number on him. 

“Tell me again!”

“Stiles, calm down, let him rest,” Scott said, holding out his hands in a gesture of placation. 

“NO! TELL ME AGAIN!”

“Ok, ok, geeze,” Liam said. “As I said the first time. And the second, and the third, and the-“ Stiles shot him a glare. “Ok. I was out running. Suddenly I hear this sound, like the wind, and there’s an arrow in the tree next to me. Then I’m surrounded by hunters. I bolted, but one of them got me with a dart. It must have been adrenaline that kept me going. I got o Derek’s place, passed out, and then Scott’s there asking me questions about Malia.”

Stiles’ pacing intensified. “And Malia wasn’t with you?”

“No, I told you! I haven’t seen her since yesterday.”

“Who was the last person to see her?” Scott looked at his feet. Liam found a very interesting spot on the wall. “Well, who?”

Scott looked at him apologetically. “You were, Stiles. Didn’t she stay with you last night?”

“Yeah, she did. I left early to go christmas shopping. She said she didn’t want to join me, and was going to hang out with Lydia.”

“She didn’t make it to Lydia’s house. She must have been jumped on the way.”

Stiles stopped pacing and joined Liam on the couch. “What did these hunters look like? Do we have any leads?”

Liam shook his head. “They were tall, burly. All men I think. Derek took the dart, I think he was planning to take it to Chris.”

“Stiles, we should wait until he gets here before we make a move. And we should wait for your dad.”

“And what happens in the mean time? Malia gets beaten? Gets killed?” He stood up again, his fists shaking. “I can’t just sit here and wait!”

“You don’t have to wait much longer,” Derek said. He went into the room without bothering to knock. Chris Argent was trailing behind, worry clearly etched on his features. 

“I recognise the dart,” Chris said, frowning. “It’s from the Pryce family; a hunter family originating from England. They get their kicks from studying the supernatural.”

“Why’d they take Malia?” asked Scott. 

“She’s a were-coyote,” said Derek. “Those aren’t particularly common. They probably want to figure out what makes her tick.”

It was easy to see the rage in Stiles reach it’s breaking point. He yelled with fury and punched the wall. He immediately regretted it; his hand throbbed in pain. He’d probably broken one of his fingers. “I’m going to kill them,” he said, clutching his hand. 

“We have to find them first,” Scott said. 

“I think I have a way we might be able to do that,” Sheriff Stalinski said, walking into the room. “Got a call today about a disturbance. A woman matching Malia’s description was causing a disturbance near a local hotel. Guests thought she was drunk. She was fighting with three men.”

Stiles ran over to his father. “What happened, where did they take her?”

“They got her into a car and headed out towards the woods.”

Scott jumped into what Stiles had affectionately begun referring to as Alpha-mode. “Ok. We’ll get into teams. Derek, you work with Braeden. Liam, you’re with me and Kira. We’ll scout out the area. Stiles, I want you and Lydia learning everything you can about the Pryce family.”

Stiles nodded. “Fine. But I want to be there when you take them down.”

“Understood.” He stood upright and shifted, his eyes glowing crimson. “We’ll get her back, Stiles. She’ll be home in time for Christmas.”


End file.
